


Big Brother

by Dheerse



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dheerse/pseuds/Dheerse
Summary: “On nights like this,” Inuyasha began after a pause, “it’s almost like we aren't related at all.”He tried his best to keep bitterness from following his words, but he couldn't quite help himself.Sesshomaru and Inuyasha converse on his human night.





	Big Brother

It was his first human night since Kagome left. 

She had made it a habit of staying with him; knowing he wouldn't rest, that he would stay on guard through these hours, she accompanied him. It didn't seem to matter to her, the next day when she'd almost fall asleep standing up - she'd do it again every month.

 

But now he was alone. A pit formed in his stomach. Inuyasha knew that she was better off where she was - he hoped she knew that, too - but he couldn't help but feel crushed with the unfairness of it all. 

 

Inuyasha hadn't felt Sesshomaru coming, his dulled senses let him sink into an ironic sense of security. A thoughtlessness he always drowned in when his mind wandered to things that could've been. 

The Youkai ripped him from the thoughts that threatened to swallow him whole. He was suddenly behind next to Inuyasha, as though he had formed from the Hanyou's horrible self indulgence. 

 

Inuyasha felt tingle run up his spine, his shoulders jumped and he reflexively took a step back. He'd like to say he was merely startled, yet as the youkai settled next to him something primal forced fear into his system - illogical and needless. 

He wondered how many before him had felt this way moments before receiving a swift, soundless death.

 

“The kid’s gone to bed?” Inuyasha had watched the last rays of sunshine disappear a while ago, he had assumed Sesshomaru had left already. 

He glanced over to the demon who simply nodded without addressing him. 

It wasn't exactly Kagome, but Inuyasha would favour any company over being alone with his thoughts. 

Sesshomaru was silently watching the village below. There was no discernible expression on his face but Inuyasha knew he was still apprehensive about leaving the girl, Rin, here. It had felt weird, seeing him agree to terms he was obviously unhappy with. In a way, Inuyasha realized, the youkai was in a similar situation to him. 

Sesshomaru knew Rin would be safe and cared for here, whereas she was in constant danger wherever he went. 

 

Inuyasha could feel a smile break out of his face, always surprised by how much his asshole of a brother cared for such a meek human child.

He felt Sesshomaru's eyes roam his features. Inuyasha's human nights were certainly no secret, but the Hanyou half-expected him to wrinkle his nose and make some dismissive comment. 

Instead he remained silent, turning his gaze back towards the hut, Rin was surely tossing and turning in. 

 

“On nights like this,” Inuyasha began after a pause, “it’s almost like we aren't related at all.” He tried his best to keep bitterness from following his words, but he couldn't quite help himself.

He watched Sesshomaru blink, once, twice, before turning his head slightly, to easier face him. His eyes seemed almost iridescent despite the complete darkness they were surrounded by.

 

“I try not to indulge in such wishful thinking”, he replied. His voice was soft and Inuyasha could tell he was joking. His voice sounded odd like this, not laced in sarcasm and anger but fluid and careful rather than calculated.

He even thought he saw the corners of his mouth quirk a little. The surrounding skin however remained smooth, unsurprisingly - Inuyasha doubted the Youkai had any way to acquire smile lines any time soon. 

 

They fell into a comfortable silence. Inuyasha’s eyes scanned his brother. He knew that Sesshomaru must be well aware but the Hanyou was certain that he'd know by now if Sesshomaru was bothered by him. His gaze fell onto the demon’s hand, the one closer to him, his left. It was paler than the rest of his skin and hang limply by his side like he still didn't quite what to do with it.

Inuyasha didn't feel bad for cutting it off, and he knew Sesshomaru didn’t hold a grudge either.  _ Something that happened in the heat of battle.  _ He remembered him say.

Inuyasha wondered if the Youkai blamed himself at all. 

 

He had never really been as casual as this with the older man. He wanted to talk to him, ask him questions but he didn't quite know what to say. Inuyasha hadn't planned for a situation like this - he would’ve had to be insane to do so - but he was still disappointed that now that an opportunity arose to strike up a conversation with his last remaining family, his throat ran dry and no words found his lips.

 

Sesshomaru was still glancing at the shoddy huts below, his eyes glazed over;  his mind was elsewhere. Inuyasha wondered if he was also thinking about his brother or if his mind was still focused on the human child. 

Inuyasha wondered if Sesshomaru ever let thoughts of forever enter his mind. He was probably older than anyone in the village and, should he not die prematurely - Inuyasha scoffed at the thought - he would outlive them, too. Including the Hanyou. Maybe that's why he kept his distance. Or maybe he was just an asshole. 

 

“I don’t hate this form of yours,” Inuyasha heard him mutter suddenly, quietly, “not anymore.” He added like an afterthought. 

 

The boy could feel his eyebrows shoot up. 

 

“Wha-?” “Your human half.” He specified, like Inuyasha was just stupid and he hadn't just contradicted everything he had ever said to his little brother. 

 

Inuyasha felt his eyes sting, certainly not appreciating his human half at this very moment. Feelings were hard, more intense like this and he didn't need it right now. 

Both brothers averted their eyes and Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru physically tense despite being a good distance away still. The Youkai was visibly uncomfortable.

 

“You should go to bed.”

 

Inuyasha found himself almost laughing at that -  _ what, Sesshomaru was really going to act like the responsible older brother, now of all times? _ While it was ridiculous it didn't do much to relax the mood. 

 

“I think I can decide that for myself,  _ big brother. _ ” 

 

Inuyasha was immediately filled with regret. While his voice was coated in sarcasm, his words didn't carry any less meaning. Something about calling Sesshomaru that was  _ wrong _ , and it should never be uttered. 

The Youkai seemed to whole heartedly agree. Inuyasha heard a whispered good night directed his way before Sesshomaru took off into the night, well visible in the darkness, as all light seemed to flock to him and gleefully bounce of his fair features and white clothes, shattering any illusion that Inuyasha might've been talking to himself in his loneliness.

 

Once the demon was long out of sight, Inuyasha let himself fall into the grass with a loud thud; he began counting stars, regretting every decision he had made that let to this exact reality until the sun mercifully rose in the morning.

  
  



End file.
